Chemotherapy is important in cancer treatment, but chemotherapy drugs act by damaging high proliferating cells, and damage to normal cells results in chemotherapy toxicities and side effects. Chemotoxicity can be seen most in actively dividing tissues such bone marrow, hair follicles and gastrointestinal mucosa. New approaches in cancer chemotherapeutics are needed to address these challenges.